mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Colin Skinner
""That jammy dodger you ate was poisonous. So say your prayers little Pablo." Johnny Two Marks laughed. To be continued."-Colin reading a chapter from his novel to his book group. Colin Skinner more commonly referred to as Mr Skinner is a high-ranking member of the London Underground Crime Syndicate serving as lieutenant Victor Kennedy's right-hand man. Aside from his role in the Syndicate, Colin spends his time writing novels, and trying to get them adapted into movies. Biography Colin was born in Somerset in 1959, and was a very well read boy having attended St Mary's Grammer School For Boys. By the time he was 12, Colin had already written his first novel entitled 'The Stolen Jammy Dodger," which became a big hit in his small neighbourhood of Somerset. By the time he was in his 20's, Colin had turned his bedroom into an office, and used for writing his novels, and became a very well known author almost overnight. In 2007, Colin who was 48 years old was finally forced out of the house by his parents who felt that he had outstayed his welcome. Colin got himself a small apartment in London, and he started his own book group which met every week in a small unused building located underneath the local pub. Colin would read his books to the group, and then peform Karoke, and sing classy songs with them like 'take on me', 'hit me with your best shot, and 'l'm all out of love.' However, that all changed, on one faithful day in the autumn of 2008, when a well dressed man named Victor Kennedy came to the door. Kennedy claimed to be his hero baby, and he offered Colin a well paying job since his books while popular were not selling nearly fast enough, and his landlord Mr Rajzeech had been threatening to throw him out onto the streets. Colin took Victor's offer, and Victor even promised to let them continue their book groups every week. What a nice guy am I right? Anyways, Colin joined the London Underground Crime Syndicate, and worked mainly as a bodyguard and hired goon for Victor Kennedy. He soon climbed up the ranks to become Victor's right-hand man, and personal advisor. Colin also began a relationship with Bridget Sinclair a woman who is a member of his book group. They got married in 2013, and have three kids together. These Days Colin has recently been holding his book groups less and less lately due to having look after his kids, as well as his demanding role in the Syndicate. It is also straining his relationship with Bridget. He is another one of the men on the Wonga Family's list of people to be killed. The normal events of Colin's life was upturned when Victor Kennedy was captured by the American army, and was placed in a high security jail due to his Sontanian background. Skinner was not aware of Kennedy's alien roots, and doesn't seem to really care about it. With Victor in prison, Skinner has taken over his opreations in the Syndicate, and has taken over all of Victor's small time businesses. He is also doing his book clubs more and more often. He and Bridget also recently had their thrid child together. Personality and traits Skinner is a well mannered intellcutal man of the arts. He has written more than 100 books, and his stories are very popular among the locals. He unlike other members of the LUCS actually gets on really well with Victor Kennedy, and loves being his right-hand man claiming it makes him feel important for the first time in his life. Skinner is very well read also, having an entire room full of books. He is somewhat romantically awkward as it took until he was in his 50's for him to get married, and have kids. He is somewhat depedent on his parents, having lived with them til he was 48, and he only left because they were threw him out. Colin also has a thing for music and dancing, and recently hired a salsa instructor named LIm Ting to teach him how to dance. Trivia *Colin despite having the same surname is not related to Principal Seymour Skinner from The Simpsons. *He has some sight issues, and wears glasses when reading, or writing his books. *He is right-handed. *He is currently taking salsa lessons with a salsa instructor named Lim Ting. *He is very emotionally senstive, being unable to handle it if someone critiacies his writing. *Colin's favourite meme is the Steamed Hams meme. *He hates video games, and has made a petition to get them completely wiped out. *Colin's favourite thing to drink is a cup of PG Tips. *Ironically, Colin is quite skinny. *He voted for Margret Wonga in the recent election. *He is allergic to tic tacs. Gallery i want toast and jam.jpg|Colin in 2019 You no like me book.jpg|Colin after being told his books suck Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:British Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:Capos Category:Writers Category:Family Man Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Old Farts